Power Rangers Universe Storm: To the Beasts...
Akira had no idea that the civil defense alarm was sounding. He was on his jet ski. However, Takor and Bakor were in the area looking for trouble. They saw their target and zapped him. Akira found himself in the center of a coliseum filled with cheering aliens. "Why are they cheering for me?" asked Akira to himself. He soon found out why. "Release the zizors!" said the announcer. The crowd cheered louder. It became clear to him that the crowd wasn't for him. He slowly walked backwards as the zizors advanced slowly towards him. He found a javelin behind him and forced the two zizors backwards. The crowd showed their displeasure. Suddenly, a personage called out to Akira. "Young warrior!" said the personage, "over here!" Akira looked both ways. He looked at the zizors and the alien. He decided to drop his javelin and run towards the personage. The crowd showed their intense displeasure. "You cannot win that match!" said the personage, "now, follow me!" "Follow them!" said the owner, "because of them, I'm losing money!" The coliseum guards chased them, but Akira and the personage found some camouflage and hid in it. The guards could not find them. "Stake out the area!" said a guard to the other guards, "they cannot have gone far!" Meanwhile... "Thanks, for saving my life," said Akira, "I'm Akira; who are you?" "I'm Zygor," said Zygor, "no one wins those matches! They make sure of it!" "How may I repay you?" asked Akira. "Actually," said Zygor, "it is a favor that you can do for all of us!" "What do you mean by that?" asked Akira. "I will explain later," said Zygor, "we have 500 yards to go to safety; can you make it?" "Yes," said Akira, "I can!" "Then, let's go," said Zygor, "and we need to move quickly; the guards will be chasing us!" They came from the camouflage. A guard spotted them. "There they are!" said a guard. The other guards saw them also. "Come on!" said Zygor, "let's go!" Akira and Zygor ran as the guards gave chase. They made it until the 485th yard, and then, Akira fell. "Akira, I did not come to be killed by these guards!" said Zygor, "you either get up or I'll kill you myself!" Akira rose quickly. "That's my boy!" said Zygor, "we have fifteen yards to go! Now, let's go!" Zygor and Akira finished their fifiteen yards and came to safety. "We're here!" said Zygor. "What do you mean?" asked Akira, "I don't see anything!" Zygor teleported to his starbase with Akira in tow. Akira was astonished by the starbase. "This place is amazing!" said Akira. "Thanks," said Zygor. "Now, about that favor," said Akira. "Oh, yes," said Zygor, "we, the universe, are under attack by a galactic empire known as the Macian empire. They want to rule the universe. That is why I need you help in forming the new Power Rangers team, Power Rangers Universe Storm. We will be a intergalactic police team. Just like the police on Earth, we will serve and protect." "Okay," said Akira, "count me in! What do you want me to do?" "Go and find worthy people to be Power Rangers!" said Zygor. "I'll see what I can do," said Akira. Akira went to Addison Bay. Category:Universe Storm